A Loving Sacrifice and the Heart of a Hanyou
by niki-chan2
Summary: When Kagome is in danger InuYasha vows to protect her, but when things go wrong he must turn to an unlikely ally or risk losing Kagome forever. [Kag x Inu] CHAPTER 8 UP! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Title: A Loving Sacrifice and the Heart of a Hanyou  
Author: Niki-chan  
Rating: R, just to be safe.  
Summary: Naraku sends his latest incarnation to kidnap Kagome so he can use her ability to detect the sacred jewel shards. InuYasha vows to protect her, but when things go wrong he must turn to an unlikely ally.  
Spoilers: Basic spoilers for the show, nothing too specific.  
Notes: In case you're curious where I came up with the name Sanjitosama, _sanjito_ means invincible and _sama_ is a term of respect or authority. Also, keep in mind that I watch the English dubbed version of the series. I know there are some discrepancies in spelling between the English and Japanese versions, so I pretty much just chose the spelling I liked best.  
Distribution: Want, take, have. Just let me know where it's posted!  
Feedback: Please, please, PLEASE! Email me at .  
Disclaimer: InuYasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I wish they were mine, but they're not. I'm only borrowing them, and I promise to put them back without a scratch. Well, maybe just a few…

* * *

Naraku stood at the edge of a small cliff. His hair moved slightly in the soft breeze and the moonlight cast a soft glow over him, glistening on his flesh. Kanna stood faithfully at his side, while Kagura watched from a few feet behind. She stared at her hands in boredom. Naraku's sorcery had always seemed so tedious to her.

Naraku stood still, his right arm extended. Suddenly a flash of light discharged from his arm, and rolled down the cliff. When the light faded a mass of flesh and tissue lay still at the bottom of the ledge. The muscle pulsed and throbbed, slowly pulling itself into the shape of a man. His silver hair hung matted and sweaty, covering his colorless eyes. The expression on his face was blank as he slowly stood, staring up at his creator on the cliff.

_Another incarnation?_ Kagura thought with disgust. Why was Naraku such a coward? Could he not fight his own battles? She sighed, her eyes turning up to the sky.

"Sanjitosama," Naraku said, naming his creation. The demon nodded in acknowledgement, as if approving of the name. He looked to his arms, watching as they continued to pulsate. Naraku smiled as the demons arms shifted and began to take new shapes. His flesh contorted, forming first a sword, then a jagged spear, before returning to their original forms. Sanjitosama smiled at his own abilities.

"The girl," Naraku ordered. "Bring her to me." Sanjitosama nodded, turning away. "Oh, and the half-demon..." Sanjitosama smiled, already knowing Naraku's orders.

"Kill him."

Again Kagura snorted with disgust. Just like Naraku to send someone else to do his dirty work.

* * *

I know, very short... Just a little teaser to get you started...


	2. I Smell Trouble

"What's taking so long?" InuYasha grumbled, leaning against the bone-eater's well. Kagome had returned to her own time for yet another test. _Stupid humans! _InuYasha scoffed What was the sense in it anyway? Surely there were better things the people of the future could be doing?

"Patience, InuYasha," Miroku said. He chuckled softly to himself even as he spoke. InuYasha hadn't the capacity for patience. He doubted he even knew the meaning of the word. "I'm sure Kagome will be here shortly."

"Well I don't see why she had to go anyway," InuYasha continued. "It's not like those stupid tests are gonna help her here." InuYasha stood, his impatience growing. "Maybe I should just go get her," he mumbled, pacing in front of the well.

"Oh knock it off InuYasha," Shippo laughed. "You just can't stand it when she leaves. You miss her."

"Shut up!" InuYasha yelled, but he was unable to hide the slight blush appearing on his face. "I do not!"

"Do to!" Shippo argued, sticking out his tongue.

"DO NOT!"

"DO TO!"

"You're worse than a child," Sango said to InuYasha, slightly annoyed. "At least Shippo _is_ a child. What's your excuse?" Miroku laughed and InuYasha only glared at her.

"Don't be so stupid!" InuYasha said, taking his anger out on the fox demon. Shippo cringed as his fist landed square on his head. InuYasha crossed his arms as if to make a point. "I couldn't care less if she leaves! For all I care, she could never come back!"

"Oh, InuYasha…" a voice sang from behind him. InuYasha winced as he realized Kagome had stepped out of the well.

"Uh… Kagome…" InuYasha stammered, turning to face her. "I… uh…." Kagome only glared at him and he prepared himself for what he knew was coming.

"InuYasha," she said abruptly. "SIT BOY!" Shippo laughed, still massaging the bump on his head, as the half-demon came crashing to the ground.

"Damn you…" InuYasha muttered under his breath, cursing Kaede and the stupid rosary.

* * *

Sanjitosama watched his prey as they traveled through the forest. They were pathetic! Surely this group could not pose a threat to Naraku? Humans, a child, and… _disgusting_… a half-demon. Sanjitosama smiled to himself. This would be easier than he thought.

He watched again, as the half-demon appeared to be sniffing the air. Surely he could smell Naraku's scent on him. Good. He was counting on that.

Sanjitosama smiled again, before taking off towards the edge of the forest. He was confident the half-demon would follow his scent. It would hardly be worth it to kill him; almost too easy.

Almost.

* * *

InuYasha stood still, turning his nose up in the air.

"What is it InuYasha," Kagome asked, noticing he had stopped.

"Naraku," he said simply, turning his head to the left. "It's coming from that direction."

"Perhaps the barriers are weakening around his castle?" Miroku suggested, following InuYasha's gaze.

"It's more likely to be one of his incarnations," Sango added, removing her weapon from her back. "Kagura maybe?"

"Maybe," InuYasha said, his eyes still searching for the source of Naraku's scent. "I don't care who it is. I'll kill it either way."

* * *

A/N: Ok guys, please send some feedback. I actually have this story completely finished... except for a few chapters that should fit in right about here... a little writers block. Having trouble writing out what I want to happen. So please, encouragement would help! Thanks!


	3. Ask Questions Later

A/N: Special thanks to Raven the Shikon-Hawk and Anime master Inu for the feedback!

* * *

Kagome struggled to hold on as InuYasha carried her on his back. He was running faster than usual, and she knew he was hoping the scent would lead to Naraku.

Of course, she knew it wouldn't.

She could not sense any shikon shards. And besides, Naraku was too careful. He would not allow his scent to be known unless he wanted it to.

Kagome sighed slightly, then leaned her head on InuYasha's shoulder. She felt guilty for even thinking it, but a part of her hoped they would not catch whoever they were tracking. They could just keep running, and Kagome would never have to leave the comfort of InuYasha's arms.

When had that happened?

When had being carried on InuYasha's back suddenly become her place of solace? She felt so safe, as if nothing could ever harm her. In this moment they would not argue; rarely even speak, and her mind was able to wonder…

But she was suddenly jolted back into reality when InuYasha came to an almost screeching halt. Kagome winced as the sudden stop caused her to bit her lip and she felt the metallic taste of blood creep into her mouth. She was about to scold InuYasha for not being more careful when it suddenly dawned on her why he had stopped.

Kirara had also come to a halt, landing beside Kagome and InuYasha. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stepped onto the ground, and looked around, obviously unsettled.

"The scent ends here," InuYasha said, as Kagome lowered herself to her feet.

"This demonic aura is most unsettling," Miroku added. Kagome shivered slightly. Miroku was right.

"Show yourself, demon!" InuYasha yelled into the trees.

Kagome shuddered again as a low laugh came as a response. The voice was thick with malice, and InuYasha instinctively stepped in front of Kagome.

"I do not hide from you, half-breed," the voice spat as he stepped into the clearing. His movements were so smooth; he seemed to float into their line of sight.

"Maybe you should have!" InuYasha screamed, as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. InuYasha had never been one to stop and ask questions, and he wasted no time in attacking the demon. He raised his sword and called out as the weapon came crashing down.

"WIND SCAR!"

"Pathetic fool," the demon laughed. His body became almost transparent as the attack seemed to go right through him.

Kagome's jaw dropped, as the InuYasha's attack had no effect on the demon.

"It… it went right through him!" Sango stammered.

"Impossible," Miroku said, almost in awe.

"But how-?" InuYasha started, and the demon laughed even harder.

"You think a mere half-demon can defeat me, the powerful Sanjitosama?" He laughed again, then turned his attention to Kagome. "I do not wish to play these childish games," he said to InuYasha, his gaze locked on Kagome. "I will take what I came for."

And before anyone could react he lunged at Kagome.

* * *


	4. Darkness

Kagome froze.

She knew he was coming for her and suddenly she could not move.

Luckily she didn't have to, because just as she was certain Sanjitosama would snatch her up, InuYasha had already done so.

"InuYasha," she whispered as he carried her safely out of the demon's reach.

"Idiot!" he yelled, placing her between Miroku and Sango. "Were you just gonna stand-"

Suddenly he was cut off. Kagome looked in horror as a blade pierced through the hanyou's shoulder.

"InuYasha!" she cried, as he winced in pain.

"It is not wise to get in my way," Sanjitosama said coldly. Kagome stared in shock, as she realized the blade had extended from the demons own arm.

"He can produce weapons of his own body?" Miroku said, again almost in awe.

"What kind of demon is this?" Shippo asked, hidden safely behind Kirara.

InuYasha winced again as the demon removed the blade from his flesh. His arm contorted again, until returning to its former state. Sanjitosama laughed triumphantly at the blood streaming down his arm.

"So weak," he said disgustedly. "A half-breed such as you is unworthy of fighting the likes of me. It shall be an honor to die at my hand."

"Don't count on it," InuYasha growled, once again raising his sword. "WIND SCAR!"

This time the demon dodged the blow, his movements so fast Kagome was certain she would have missed it had she blinked.

"You imprudent fool!" Sanjitosama spat. "You're wasting what little strength you have." Again the demon's arm contorted, and InuYasha couldn't run as another blade pierced his flesh.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed, as the blade plunged deep into his gut. She tried to run to him, but was suddenly unable to move.

"InuYasha!" Miroku and Sango called out from behind her. Kagome managed to turn her head slightly to view her friends.

"I, I can't move," Sango strained. It was as if every muscle in her body had suddenly become paralyzed.

"What's happening?" Miroku demanded, and the demon only laughed.

"Surely you can sense my aura, monk?" Sanjitosama laughed. He plunged his blade deeper into InuYasha's flesh, and the half-demon could not contain his cries as the blade forced its way completely through his body.

Kagome watched helplessly as the demonic aura made it impossible for her to move. Tears flowed from her eyes as she was forced to watch the demon torture the young hanyou.

Sanjitosama laughed again, as he violently removed the steel from InuYasha's flesh.

"You would be wise to give up," he said to InuYasha. "Allow me to take the girl, and your death will be painless."

"Never," InuYasha snarled, slowly rising to his feet.

"You would die protecting this human?" Sanjitosama said mockingly. "You would die for love? How quaint."

"I won't let you take her," InuYasha said, burying his claws in his own blood. "I promised I'd always protect her."

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Then you really are a fool," the demon laughed. InuYasha took advantage of the demons momentary lapse in concentration, and raised his claws.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!"

The demon was not quite quick enough, and the attack managed to hit.

Sanjitosama looked at InuYasha in anger, as blood trickled from his flesh and down his arm, mixing with the stains the hanyou had left on his blade.

"You think you can stop me?" the demon growled. His eyes burned with anger as he grabbed InuYasha by the neck, forcing him into the ground. InuYasha groaned as he realized he was too weak to fight.

The demon raised his other arm, the smooth blade transforming into a jagged spear.

"I am bored with you," he spat, as he raised his arm. "You will die knowing you failed to protect her. And when Naraku is done with her, I will kill her too. Take solace in that. You will not be apart for long." The demon laughed again, and InuYasha struggled to move. The demonic aura seemed to be focused on him, and he could no longer control his body.

Kagome and the others noticed this as well, as they were slowly regaining control of their own bodies. Kagome watched in horror as the demon raised the spear and aimed for InuYasha's heart.

And before she could think she was running to him. She vaguely heard the sound of name, but could not determine whose voices they were. She kept running, faster than she had ever run.

Sanjitosama only laughed, as he prepared to plunge the spear into InuYasha's heart.

And with every ounce of her strength Kagome lunged between the demon and InuYasha.

And suddenly it went black.


	5. Farewell my Friend

* * *

"KAGOME!"

InuYasha's cry shattered through the silent forest. A flock of birds fled the trees, frightened by the earth-shattering scream. Sango, Miroku and Shippo watched helplessly as the demon's spear pierced their friend's flesh.

"Inu… Yasha…" Kagome whispered as she felt Sanjitosama's arm force its way through her belly. She choked on her own words as she collapsed into InuYasha's arms. The demon's arm retracted and returned to its original form.

"Kagome," InuYasha murmured. He could feel her blood soaking his already blood-stained clothes, and the smell was overpowering. He held her close and whispered so only she could her. "Hold on. Please hold on for me."

"Foolish human," Sanjitosama laughed. The girl's blood dripped from his arm and formed a small pool where he stood. Naraku would be displeased to hear the girl was dead. "She was not intended to die."

"SHE'S NOT GOING TO DIE!" InuYasha screamed as he stood to face the demon. Suddenly he was able to overcome the demonic aura. Sango and Shippo rushed to Kagome's side while Miroku stood alongside his half-demon companion. InuYasha growled as he mustered the strength he could not gather only moments before.

"She will," Sanjitosama mused. "And you will soon join her." Once again his arm began to contort, this time into a blood-stained sword. Kagome's blood marred the new weapon, and InuYasha could not force away the horrifying scent. He stepped towards the demon, but rather than draw Tetsusaiga, he allowed the weapon to drop at his feet.

"Damn you," InuYasha whispered.

"InuYasha-" Miroku started, but stopped as he realized what he intended to do. InuYasha stood frozen for a moment, never taking his eyes off his enemy. Suddenly his head began to pulse. He growled and ignored the pain, his demon's blood surging through his veins. He felt his claws and fangs rip further out of his skin. His friend's watched, too terrified to tear their eyes away.

"What," Shippo managed through cries. "What is he doing?"

"He wants to lose control," Sango whispered, almost in awe. She stroked Kagome's hair as she lay in her lap. "He's allowing the demon blood to take over."

"Inu… Yasha," Kagome muttered. She coughed as she spoke, blood filling her mouth. It hurt to move; to speak. Even to breathe.

"Fool," Sanjitosama laughed. "Without your sword you are useless. What chance can you, a mere half-demon, have against me?" But even as he spoke, Sanjitosama knew something was different. The half-demon's scent… It smelled almost… pure… "Impossible," the demon whispered.

InuYasha glared at Sanjitosama, his eyes as red as the blood that stained the ground. He let out a horrifying growl as he lunged at the demon.

"No!" he cried out before InuYasha's claws tore through his throat. The demon stood in shock, as InuYasha's claws continued to slice through his flesh. Before he had a chance to retaliate, InuYasha's fist plunged deep into Sanjitosama's chest and tore out the demon's heart. _But how…_the demon thought before collapsing into the ground. His flesh soon disintegrated, then disappeared into a cloud of dust.

Everyone stood silent, as InuYasha turned to face them. He was drenched in blood, a horrific combination of Kagome's and Sanjitosama's, as well as his own.

"InuYasha?" Miroku asked, the first to break the silence. He did not respond, his eyes still ablaze with anger and hatred. Miroku moved protectively in front of Shippo and Sango, who still held Kagome in her arms. "InuYasha," Miroku tried again. This time he responded with a snarl, barring his fangs at the monk. Just as Miroku was certain InuYasha would attack, a faint voice seemed to startle him.

"Inu-" Kagome choked. "InuYasha…" The sound of her voice seemed to awaken something within him, as InuYasha hunched over, growling as the demon subsided. He stood still for a moment, as if attempting to regain his composure.

"Kagome," he whispered, rushing to her side. Sango watched teary-eyed as InuYasha lifted the girl from her lap. "Kagome, it's ok. It's over."

"I- I can't see you," Kagome whimpered. Using all of her strength she lifted a hand to InuYasha's face. She was startled as a single tear slid down her fingers. "You're crying. Don't cry…"

"You idiot!" he yelled at her, unable to control his anger. Tears now flowed freely down his face and he no longer cared. "Why did you do that? Why would you deliberately hurt yourself?" Even as he spoke InuYasha knew why she had done it. After all, he himself had done it so many times for her before.

"I couldn't… I couldn't watch you die," she answered, choking again on her words. "At least this way it's not you-"

"Don't be stupid!" he interrupted. "Don't talk like that. You're going to be fine. We'll go back to your time. They have medicine… They can fix you…" InuYasha trailed off. The smell of her blood filled his nostrils, and his desperate words failed in even fooling himself. InuYasha hung his head in shame. Shame that he had not protected her, shame that it had not been him instead.

"It's ok," Kagome mumbled, as if reading his mind. She took a deep breath, but instead of air her blood filled her lungs. She coughed again, in a futile attempt to clear her throat. "Promise you won't forget about me," she begged, closing her eyes.

He wanted to cry out to her. Of _course I won't forget you. How could I forget the woman I love? How could I possibly forget the only person who loved me exactly the way I am?_ "Don't be such an idiot!" he yelled instead. His voice cracked with disappointment in himself. Even now, as she lay almost lifeless in his arms, he could not tell her how he felt.

"InuYasha," she whispered, her hand falling from his face. "I love…" Her voice trailed off, and InuYasha could no longer hear her faint heartbeat.

"Kagome?" he asked, sounding suddenly like a lost child. "Kagome!" He shook her in his arms, desperately trying to revive her. Their friends watched sadly as Kagome took her last breath. InuYasha gripped her lifeless body desperately, screaming her name over and over. Miroku placed a hand on the half-demon's shoulder as he spoke.

"Kagome was…" he paused, suddenly unable to put it into words. How could he? How could he possibly describe the impact she had had on all of their lives? "She was a good friend," he finally whispered. The words were so inadequate, and he hung his head.

"She was," Sango whispered from behind him. She slipped her hand into Miroku's and gave it a gentle squeeze. Miroku almost smiled at the magnitude of her simple gesture.

"InuYasha?" Shippo said quietly, placing an arm on the lifeless girl in InuYasha's arms. "Are you ok?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" he screamed. Shippo jumped back in fright, hiding behind Sango's legs.

"Perhaps," Miroku started, unsure of how to say what he needed to say. "Perhaps you should take her back to her own time. So her family… So she can have a proper funeral…" His voice trailed off.

"There's not going to be a funeral!" InuYasha snapped.

"But InuYasha, if you want her soul to be at peace-"

"I said no! She's not leaving me!" InuYasha stood up, cradling Kagome's body in his arms.

"What are you-?" Miroku demanded, as InuYasha began to walk away with their friend's blood-soaked body.

"I told you," InuYasha barked. "I'm not letting her leave me!" He quickened his pace as he continued off into the forest.

"InuYasha!" Miroku yelled as he started after him. He stopped when a soft hand touched his shoulder.

"Let him be," Sango murmured. "Let him say goodbye when he's ready." Miroku sighed, then nodded. Only then did he feel the tears on his own face. He looked at Sango as she tried to comfort Shippo. _What would I do?_ he asked himself. _If it had been…_ He shook his head, unable to even think it.

He turned again to where InuYasha had run off with Kagome. Perhaps it really was best to let him be.

* * *

A/N: OMFG, I killed Kagome! What's next? Well... I'm not telling. ;) Kukuku... Next chapter will be posted after I get feedback form five people... And yes, I am aware that I'm evil...


	6. Help is Hard to Find

A/N: Ok, first of all, thanks to everyone who sent me feedback.

**drummergrrlrox**: I know, cliffies are so cruel... And don't worry about Kikyo... not in my story!

**Terror**: Hopefully this chapter makes me a little less evil...

**SesshyKaguraluv**: I know, I love Kagome too... I can't believe I killed her either... Hope you keep reading!

Also want to give a big thank you to **SesshyKaguraluv** (again), **Fantastical Queen Ebony Black** (don't worry, I'm a fangirl too), and **Tiamath **(I agree, 374 is by far the best chapter), for submitting reviews for my Sess/Kagu one-shots.

And without any further ado...

* * *

Naraku watched through Kanna's mirror as InuYasha destroyed Sanjitosama. Clearly he had underestimated InuYasha's strength when it came to the human girl.

Ah, the girl. Naraku cursed under his breath. She was not supposed to die. That certainly was not part of his plan. He had intended on using her. Her ability to sense the sacred jewel shards was invaluable to him.

"Does this displease you?" Kanna almost sang. Naraku shrugged, rolling his jewel shard in his hand.

"I've gotten this far without her," he mused. He turned again to the mirror. What remained of Sanjitosama drifted away with a soft breeze. "But it is a shame to loose a perfectly good incarnation." He shrugged to himself again, turning away from Kanna. _Good help is so hard to find…_

* * *

InuYasha could no longer feel his feet as he continued to run through the forest. The ground now seemed to be an extension of himself. He ignored the cuts and scrapes he had obtained running so recklessly through the trees. He couldn't feel anything; couldn't think anything. His only thought was to follow the scent.

It was difficult to trace. The smell of Kagome's blood overpowered InuYasha's senses. It filled his head, almost daring him to stop. Daring him to give up. The very notion of failure made InuYasha furious. He had come this far. He would not allow his grief to consume him.

The scent was growing stronger, which meant he was close. He thanked his father for his dog-demon blood. Even as only a half-demon his ability to track was virtually perfect.

He continued running, the scent filling his senses. He could smell it clearly now. The blood of two demons and a human. He was so close.

After what seemed like days of running, InuYasha stopped as he reached a small clearing in the forest. A small figure sat huddled next to a fire. Another small figure sat close by, as if keeping watch over the other. InuYasha searched for the third, the one he had come for. His eyes scanned the site until he found him.

He was standing a few feet from the fire, his back to him. InuYasha stepped forward, suddenly unsure of what to do.

"I knew you were coming," Sesshoumaru said blankly, without turning. "Your scent is putrid; I could smell it getting closer." InuYasha stood speechless for what he was certain was the first time in his life.

"Kagome," he started, but Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Is dead. I know. I could smell that too." Sesshoumaru turned at this. What a disgusting site. His half-brother clutching the body of some dead human. It was a disgrace.

Upon hearing Sesshoumaru's voice, Rin and Jaken rushed to their lord's side. Rin gasped in horror at the sight.

"Kagome!" she cried. She tried to run to the girl, but Jaken held her back.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken began, but Sesshoumaru ignored him, his eyes on his half-brother.

"Why did you bring her here?" he asked InuYasha. He had already known the answer of course.

"Tenseiga," InuYasha said simply. He lay Kagome's body carefully on the ground. Sesshoumaru laughed.

"Why would I help you?" he asked.

"You wouldn't, of course Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken added, still holding on to Rin. He turned to InuYasha. "Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't help a half-breed like you."

"Please," InuYasha begged. The desperation in his voice disgusted Sesshoumaru. All this for a human…

"You have asked me already," Sesshoumaru said, slightly annoyed. "However, you have yet to give me reason as to why _I_ should do anything for _you_."

InuYasha hung his head. He had been so irrational when he had come here. Why would his brother help him? It was over… InuYasha shook his head. It was not over. It couldn't be.

"You can have anything you want," InuYasha pleaded. "The sacred jewel shards," InuYasha offered. If it would bring back Kagome, he didn't need them.

"I have no interest in the jewel," Sesshoumaru spat, almost insulted. "I have no need for such things."

"Tetsusaiga then!" InuYasha was desperate, and it showed in his voice. "You've always wanted it. Take it; it's yours. Please brother." Sesshoumaru stood silent a moment. He could not remember a time when InuYasha had called him brother with sincerity. Not that he had ever cared. He would prefer to forget he had even had a brother.

"You're a fool," Sesshoumaru said, stepping closer. "Without it you lack the skill to control your demon blood. You'd probably wind up killing the girl again yourself. It would be a waste of my time." Besides, Sesshoumaru didn't want InuYasha to just surrender the sword to him. _There is no honor in that…_

As the two half-brothers spoke, Rin managed to break away from Jaken. She ran to Kagome's side. It was a horrible sight. The young girl placed her hand on the wound in Kagome's stomach. She pulled away almost instantly, then stared at the blood on her hand, almost mesmerized. She turned her head to Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she whispered. "Do you think…? Do you think you could fix her? Like you fixed me?"

InuYasha stood amazed, as Sesshoumaru stared intently at the girl. _What does this girl mean to him?_ InuYasha thought to himself. _Why does she have such power over Sesshoumaru? Why does he listen to her?_ It puzzled him that his brother, who hated the very existence of humans, would allow a human child to have such influence over him.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome's body. He could see the pall-bearers swarming around the girl's body. It wouldn't be long until even he could not stop them.

"Hmm," Sesshoumaru mused to himself. He turned again to his brother. "Perhaps I can help you," he said finally. Then adding, "Only because seeing you in this state… It is a disgrace to our father." Rin smiled, and jumped up, taking her place at Sesshoumaru's side.

"But my lord," Jaken started, but he was interrupted as Sesshoumaru drew his Tenseiga. He gave his sword a single swing, wiping out the pall-bearers. Then he sheathed his sword once more.

"That's it?" InuYasha asked angrily. "You didn't do anything!" Sesshoumaru shook his head. What a fool his brother was. He turned to leave but InuYasha stood in his way. "You said you were going to help her!" he growled. "All you did was wave your stupid sword-" Suddenly he stopped as he heard a faint voice from behind him.

"Inu- InuYasha?" the voice asked. He turned to Kagome in disbelief.

"Kagome? It can't… I…"

"You wanted her back," Sesshoumaru muttered. "And now you just stammer like an idiot." He turned away again, walking towards the forest.

InuYasha rushed to her side. "Kagome, are you ok?" He inspected her, searching for her wound, but it was gone. If it weren't for her blood-stained clothes there would be no sign of her attack.

"InuYasha," she whispered, slowly sitting up. A wave of nausea took over, and she lowered herself back down. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"Am I ok?" he almost yelled. "You idiot! You're the one who died!" InuYasha hung his head again, his voice softening. "I let you die." Kagome was about to speak when a small hand tugged at her sleeve.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Rin asked. "Lord Sesshoumaru saved you." Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru leaving the clearing.

"You asked Sesshoumaru to-?" Kagome looked puzzled. "Why would he-?"

"Show some gratitude woman!" Jaken scolded. "Say thank you! So ungrateful, aren't they Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken turned to where he had been standing, then let out a desperate gasp to see that he no longer stood behind him. He frantically looked around to see his master was leaving. He took after him in a panic, tripping over his own feet. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Wait for me!" Rin laughed, then turned to Kagome.

"I'm glad you're ok," she said, smiling. Then she too took after Sesshoumaru.

* * *

A/N: Ok, hope that made up for the last chapter... Review please! I'll give you a cookie! Next chapter coming soon... 


	7. Reunion

A/N: Thanks to **Terror** (again!) and **TheyCallMeTaterSalad **for the feedback last chapter.

* * *

Kagome rested her head on InuYasha's shoulder blade as he carried her on his back, away from the clearing. His pace was slower than usual, as if he were afraid to move her. Kagome knew it took a great deal of effort on his part, and she was certain the speed must have been painfully tedious to him.

"It's ok to go faster," she whispered. InuYasha ignored her, continuing at his pace. Kagome sighed, then tried again. "I'm fine," she assured. "You're not gonna hurt me."

"I already did!" he snapped.

"InuYasha, you didn't-"

"Shut up!" he barked. "Just shut up!" Why was she so understanding? Why wasn't she mad? He had failed her. He made a promise. He had promised to protect her and he didn't. It was his fault. He let her die.

Kagome was sure she was supposed to comfort him; she was certain there were words that could ease his guilt, but she was unsure of what those words were.

So instead she said nothing.

* * *

"Where do you think he took her?" Sango asked Miroku. They sat together under a flowering tree, mere feet from the battle that had just commenced. Kagome's blood stained the ground, and Sango fought back more tears. Shippo lay asleep with Kirara, having cried himself to sleep. A single blossom fell from the tree, landing on Sango's lap. She stared at it, mesmerized by its beauty. How could something so beautiful exist in a world so tainted by evil?

"Perhaps he decided to take her home," Miroku whispered. It had seemed like hours since InuYasha had left with their friend's body. Only a sliver of sunlight remained on the horizon. "Sunset," Miroku said, more to himself than anyone. Tomorrow would be a new day. A day without Kagome. He stared at the prayer beads wrapped securely around his right hand. Perhaps if he could not defeat Naraku for himself, then he could at least do it for their friend.

"It must be so hard on him," Sango said, turning her gaze to Miroku's. "To lose someone you love." She looked down at this. She was unable to look into his eyes for fear that she would not be able to control what she might say.

"Yes, I imagine…" Miroku trailed off, his eyes still on Sango. She looked up at him again, and it almost broke his heart. _Such sad eyes._ Miroku sighed to himself. He was supposed to be a holy man. But if there truly was a god, surely he would not allow such a beautiful creature to suffer so?

Sango stood, suddenly uncomfortable being so close to the monk. _The way he was looking at me…_ She shivered. It was as if he could read her face; as if every fear and every hope she had ever had was written clearly across it.

She turned away from Miroku's gaze, towards the sun setting on the horizon. She squinted as she saw a familiar shape slowly tread towards them.

"Sango?" Miroku asked, noticing her tense. He stood to join her. "What is it?" He followed her gaze to the figure approaching them. The last remnants of sunlight glistened off a tangle of silver hair. "InuYasha!"

"He's carrying…" Sango trailed off as she saw the figure on InuYasha's back raise its head. "Kagome!" Sango took off, running as fast as she could. Miroku stared in bewilderment, then turned back to the sleeping Shippo.

"Shippo! Kirara! Get up!" he yelled before taking after Sango.

Shippo rubbed his eyes groggily, turning towards the noise. "What?" He noticed Sango and Miroku running towards a figure on the horizon. "InuYasha?" Shippo strained his eyes, trying to get a better look. "Wha- Kagome!"

InuYasha stopped as their companions rushed towards them. He lowered himself and Kagome stepped onto the ground. Sango rushed at her, her arms circling Kagome so tightly, she was uncertain exactly how she remained able to breathe.

"Kagome," Sango whispered, tears of relief streaming down her face. Miroku placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"It's good to see you are alright, Kagome," he said with a smile. Kagome grinned as she wrapped her arms around the monk.

"We thought you were dead," Shippo cried as he clung to Kagome's leg.

"I was," Kagome whispered. She turned her eyes to InuYasha, who stood silent, his back to everyone. Kagome turned back to her friends. "Sesshoumaru… he… InuYasha got him to use his Tenseiga… I don't know how, but…" Kagome trailed off, overwhelmed by everything.

"You should sit down," Sango insisted, guiding her towards the tree they had previously been resting under. Kagome allowed Sango to guide her, suddenly realizing she was exhausted. She looked over her shoulder at InuYasha, who walked over to a small hill. She watched him go up, then down the other side, never taking her eyes off him until she could no longer see any trace of silver.

* * *

A/N: Review please! The next chapter is going to be the very last installmentof this story.


	8. All's Well That Ends Well

A/N: A special thanks to the following people for the feedback:

**Terror**: Thank you for reviewing after each chapter! Your encouragement is greatly appreciated!

**Zoey**: Sorry no kiss, but hope it'll keep you happy anyway. And in my humble opinion, Kagome and InuYasha already are a couple, despite their reluctance to admit it. Everyone else sees it, even if they're oblivious

Also thank you's to those who recently reviewed "The Free Wind":

**Jyde**: I hate that she died too! Sess/Kagu FOREVER! Haha, crazed fangirl moment...

**smith01**: Glad you enjoyed it!

Anyways, enough of that... On to part 8!

* * *

Kagome lay silent as her friends slept. A warm glow washed over her as the last embers of their fire slowly burned out. She stared up at the crescent moon, admiring the sliver of grey and silver…

She sighed as her thoughts turned back to InuYasha. How could she be expected to sleep? Deciding to herself that it would be nearly impossible, she slowly crept away from her sleeping companions and tip-toed over to the nearby hill.

InuYasha sat still at the bottom of the hill. Kagome stood silently behind him, suddenly unsure of what to do. She tilted her head, then smiled when his right ear made a small twitch.

"It's rude to stare, ya' know," he said without turning around.

"Have you been sitting here all night?" she asked, taking a seat beside him. When he didn't answer she assumed it meant that he had.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked quietly, his gaze still facing forward. Kagome smiled slightly, touched by his concern.

"I couldn't sleep," she explained. "I never thanked you before," she whispered, following his gaze to the horizon. "For saving me."

"Don't bother," he grumbled. "It's my fault you needed saving in the first place."

"That's not true!" she said sternly. "It wasn't your fault!" InuYasha seemed to ignore her as his claws tore up patches of the grass before him. "Quit sulking, already!" Kagome screamed, suddenly furious.

"I let you die, Kagome!" he screamed back at her, finally looking her in the eye. "I said I would protect you, but instead I let you die!"

"You didn't let me die," Kagome assured, placing her hand on his. He stared at it blankly, his fingers instinctively intertwining with hers. "I wanted to protect you," she whispered, leaning on his shoulder. InuYasha sighed, leaning into her as well.

"I'm the one who's supposed to protect you," he protested.

"Oh, quit being so stubborn," she laughed. "We're both ok now, that's all that matters, right?"

"I guess so," he grumbled.

"What do you mean, 'you guess so'!" Kagome glared at him. InuYasha smiled at the look in her eye; the look that only he could put there. He could not imagine a world without that look…

"I guess I'm stuck with you for a while longer," he joked. She pulled away from him angrily, but somewhere in her eyes, past the scowl on her face, InuYasha could swear he saw a smile.

"That's not funny!" she yelled, and InuYasha smiled back at her.

"Who said I was joking?" he continued, his grin growing even wider.

"InuYasha!" she warned, but he didn't care. Suddenly he didn't feel so guilty anymore. Kagome was right, after all. They were both ok, and they were together. What else really mattered? As long as she was by his side, InuYasha couldn't help but be happy.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled, the rosary forcing him to the ground.

And even as his face landed roughly in the dirt, InuYasha could not remove the smile from his face.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so this is supposed to be the end, but I may write an epilogue if you guys want... If I get enough people asking me to, then I will. Til then keep a look out for the companion piece to "Broken Promises" coming soon!


End file.
